


Black

by WeepingAngel95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demon Sex, Dom Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAngel95/pseuds/WeepingAngel95
Summary: You have had feelings for Dean Winchester for a very long time, little did you know that he felt the same. He had always kept his feelings under wraps in fear of loosing your friendship, until the Mark Of Caine changed everything.Dean is now loose in the bunker, his brother tied up in the basement. How far will he go to get what he wants?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 33





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm a newbie and this is my first ever fic. Would love some constructive feedback... but please be kind 🙈
> 
> Didn't intend on this story being so long and didn't expect there to be such a heavy non con theme but I just went with it when writing. If this offends or triggers you then please don't read. 
> 
> 18+ as its basically shameless smut (Sorry not sorry) 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

A whimper escaped your bruised lips. You knew you were defeated. Dean had always been strong, a lot stronger than you, but as you stared into his menacing blackened eyes, your arms pinned above your head by his left hand which was effortlessly clamped around your slender wrists, you knew that he was unstoppable now. He knew what he wanted and he was going to take it.

“Dean, stop" you begged, a tear rolling down your ashen cheek. You struggled in vain to escape his grip, your back arching against the hard wooden table top.  
“Stop fighting it” Dean purred. Hovering over you, his plump lips were mere inches from your face. The warmth of his breath hit your skin in gentle pulses, the faint aroma of whisky and spearmint filling your nostrils. You could feel his other hand slide under the hem of your shirt, his fingertips brushing against your taught belly. His touch was feather light, a complete contrast to his other hand, which was now squeezing your wrists so tightly, you could feel the bruises forming.  
“Dean, this isn't you,” you grimaced, your voice as forceful as you could muster as you lay trapped and completely at his mercy.  
“Don't be so sure," he whispered, his lips twisting into a sadistic smile.  
“He's thought about it you know.” Your heart suddenly leapt, your eyes studying your attackers face as though you were trying to read his mind.  
No, he's lying. Demons lie. You told yourself firmly, There’s no way this is your Dean.  
Too late, Dean had noticed the slight change in your expression and now he knew your weakness.  
“That's right.” He insisted, “He’s thought about bending you over so many times. Oh, the things he would do to you if he had the chance.” His words dripped like honey from his lips. His eyes were now back to their usual emerald colour but they glistened in a way you had never seen before. It scared you.  
“ Get. Off. Me!” you growled through gritted teeth “you're not Dean.” A sudden burning rage ignited in the pit of your stomach. You wanted Dean back, the real Dean. Writhing beneath him once more, you kicked your legs in protest.  
“Yes, I am" he bellowed in your face causing you to cringe beneath him, your heart pounding at his sudden burst of fury. “I’m not possessed you know," he continued. His voice was suddenly calm again, almost too calm, “I'm still Dean. I'm, lets say, Dean 2.0. I’m Dean only a little more... fun" The word hung in the air like the smell of rain after a drought. It was so unpleasant that it sent a cold shiver down your spine, yet filled you with a promise that ignited a spark in your core.  
“Then you know Dean would never hurt me.” You knew this was true and it was the only thought that kept you from falling apart; you had to believe it.  
“Who says I want to hurt you?” He leered, his voice as rough as gravel. He placed his creamy lips against your ear lobe as he spoke before dragging the tip of his tounge across your jaw line, stopping when he reached your mouth.  
“I'm just giving you what you want, what we both want.” Before you could protest, his lips crashed onto yours, forcing you into submission as his tounge demanded it’s entry.

Your mind raced. This was not how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't real. This wasn't your Dean. So why were you so close to succumbing? Why could you feel your lips part as he devoured you? Suddenly, guilt and disgust enveloped you, reality kicking in once again.

Finally breaking the kiss, Dean let out a low chuckle that made your insides twist.  
“Just let me go,” you begged, your body trembling as you held back your sobs.  
“Don't be like that," Dean teased, a smirk spreading across his chiselled features. You’re attention was suddenly drawn by the feeling off his fingers fidgeting with your belt buckle. He made quick work of undoing it, swiftly followed by your jean buttons.  
Oh god, this is it you though, your chest swelling with a scream you dared not let out. You knew there was no turning back now. He gave your wrists a tight squeeze, a reminder of how helpless you really were, before jamming his leg between your thighs and nudging them slightly apart. You tried to struggle but the weight of his thigh kept you firmly in place. He teased you for a while, his fingers toying with the hem of your panties, you're skin unwittingly electrifying at his touch. Then suddenly all you could feel was fingers, running up your slit and caressing your clit in painfully slow circular motions. You hated yourself for it but you couldn't deny the wave of ecstasy.  
“Wow, someone’s enjoying this a little too much” he growled, his dark eyes exploring your face. You squeezed your eyes shut, you couldn’t bare to look at him any longer. You hadn't realised it until his fingers were spreading your delicate folds but you were dripping wet. His assault was relentless, his fingertips tirelessly exploring your slick womanhood but never entering you, constantly denying you the one thing that you needed.  
“No,” you moaned, whether it was through pleasure or pain, you didn’t know.  
“Oh I think so. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this?” He demanded. You withdrew from your trance at his words. How dare he? This was your body, your choice, he had no right. It took all of your strength but finally, you met his gaze.  
“No, I don't wa....” it was as if an explosion had gone off inside of you, your back arched and your head shot back as a groan of euphoria ripped from your lungs. Dean had plunged his masculine fingers inside of you, his finger tips slamming against your G spot before caressing it firmly, riding you through the waves of pure bliss.  
“What was that?” he quizzed nonchalantly, the amusement evident from the glint in his eyes.  
“You bastard" you spat “I said no, I said I don't wan....”  
Again, he cut you off. Again, he knew how to control you. He slowly withdrew his fingers before thrusting them back in knuckle deep. This time, Dean didn't stop. Before you knew it, your clothes were torn from your body and his fingers were mercilessly ravishing you.

  
“Let me go.” You panted between the spasms of pleasure. You knew your words were false, the mere thought of loosing the blissful contact with Dean’s expert hand made you cringe. Your pleas was a result of the guilt that weighed heavy in your chest. You felt as though your body was betraying you by responding to a demons assault.  
“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart" Dean chuckled, his fingers withdrawing from you, “but you were free to leave a while back.”

For a moment, his words confused you, then you realised. Your hands were no longer trapped above your head. Instead they were wrapped around Dean's shoulders, your fingers tugging at the silky strands of hair on the nape of his neck. You glanced down. Dean's legs were no longer trapping yours in position but you had spread your knees wide, unknowingly granting him access to your most intimate area. Your heart sank. The pleasure of his assault had been so intense that your body had acted of its own accord, the animalistic desire for Dean forsaking your common sense. This was your chance to escape yet as you lay exposed and vulnerable beneath him , your body deprived of his exquisite touch, you found yourself begging him to continue.  
“Dean” you pleaded, “I need you!” Giving in to your lust, you yanked at the front of Dean's burgundy shirt, pulling him down to close the gap between you. The soft cotton chafed against your erect nipples sending a shiver down your spine. He nestled his hips between your thighs and allowed his jean clad arousal to nudge against your burning centre, a promise of what was to come. It was your turn to devour him. You captured his lips with yours. They fit together perfectly, almost as though they were meant for each other. You nibbled on his plush flesh as your tongues fought a sweet battle for domination.Without breaking the kiss, Dean roughly grabbed your wrists and pulled you off the table and onto the floor. You let out a small yelp as your knees hit the cold wood, sharp pain bolting up your thighs. Ignoring your discomfort, Dean swung his legs around and positioned himself at the edge of the table in front of you, his knees spread wide. His hands were a blur as he unfastened his belt and zipper before grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your closer to him.  
“You know what to do," he growled, his fingers still entwined in your long Y/H/C locks. Catching his intense gaze, you began to tremble with anticipation. The fear and guilt still evident in the pit of your stomach yet supressed by your hunger to be one with Dean.  
Obeying his order, you hooked your fingertips in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his muscular thighs, freeing his rigid manhood from it's restraints. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of his impressive size which was throbbing with a need that only you could satisfy.  
Carefully, you caressed his shaft with your fingertips. Dean hissed at the sensation.  
“More?” he groaned, his tone was still commanding but you knew you were in control, at least for now. You teased him with your fingertips for a moment, your thumb occasionally stroking his moist tip. A warmth spread through you as you drank in his sweet masculine scent, it was so intoxicating, so uniquely Dean. You yearned to pleasure him, to hear him moan your name. Without warning you wrapped your lips around his silky girth before sinking him deep into you mouth. God, he tasted good.

You allowed yourself to get lost in the moment, forcing all rational thoughts to the back of your mind. You focused on the scent of his skin and the sound of the low raspy grunts that echoed around the bunker with each stroke of your tongue.  
“Fuck” he gasped, bucking his hips forward, forcing you to almost swallow him whole before withdrawing from your mouth completely.  
“Well aren't you a dark horse" he grinned, beads of sweat visible on his forehead, “You almost had be Cumming then.. but there’s no way you're getting away that easy.”  
Dean lifted you from the floor with ease and within seconds you were sprawled out on the table top once again, your buttocks at it's edge as he rested your spread legs on his broad shoulders. You felt the pads of his fingertips part your pussy lips and you gasped at the sudden exposure. You waited, your skin tingling as you ached for the warmth of his tongue. Dean's lust filled eyes drank in your arousal, studying every inch of your womanhood. Never before had you felt so vulnerable yet your passion for Dean was stronger than ever. Finally, he gave you what you needed. His tongue worked you effortlessly, your body convulsing with each teasing stroke. Wave after wave of raw passion swept through you. It felt as though Dean was sucking out your soul. You were close to climax and Dean knew it. Just as your muscles began to spasm he pulled away from you, denying you your finish.  
“No, Dean!" you almost sobbed, the loss of contact bordered on painful as your hips pointlessly thrashed in a desperate search for gratification. A satisfied grin graced his features as his eyes danced across your curvaceous body. The sight of your full creamy breasts rapidly rising and falling as you lay helplessly moaning his name almost sent him over the edge.  
“Tell me what you want, baby?" he breathed, easing his own desperate desire with long deliberate strokes.  
“I want you!" you begged, “I want you inside me, let me cum.” Your words tumbled from your mouth between breathless pants. You almost didn't recognise your own voice.  
Not wasting a second, Dean stepped towards the edge of the table and gripped your knees, forcing them further apart before lining himself up at your entrance.  
“Look at me," he commanded. You obeyed, your gaze locking with his. The carnal need in his eyes told you that he had no intention of being gentle with you but you had no time to process this as a second later a white hot pain ripped through your centre as he forced his engorged member deep into your wetness. You let out a pitiful whimper as your muscles stretched to accommodate his size. This didn't matter to Dean, at least not to this Dean. The real Dean would be slow and gentle, you’d imagined it so many times, they way you would move together as equal lovers but instead he instantly thrust his hips, finding a steady yet forceful rhythm. It seemed he was almost taking pleasure from your pain.  
“Keep your eyes open, look at me" he demanded, his voice wavering slightly with each brutal movement “Watch me fuck you.”  
You met his gaze and held it as long as possible, his words giving your arousal a new lease of life. Soon the pain subsided and you found yourself responding to his ferocity, your hips meeting his every thrust. What had started as searing hot pain had become intense warm vibrations that rippled through your being. No matter how much you fought it, there was no way to supress your body's reaction to the blissful sensations.  
“Oh Dean!" you cried out, throwing your head back in ecstasy. Your muscles contracted around him. You felt so full. Dean visibly shuddered above you.  
Leaning up, you gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. You yearned to taste the sweetness of his lips, to be connected to him in every way possible. You're tounge traced his lower lip and you sucked gently for a second, then sank your teeth into the plump flesh just hard enough to leave a mark. It wasn't enough, you needed more. You’re hands explored his sinewy back, your fingernails dragging across his sweat beaded flesh leaving a trail of red scratches in their wake. You planted clumsy kisses across his jawline and down the curve of his neck, occasionally nipping and suckling his salty skin leaving deep red bruises.

A guttural, almost inhumane grunt ruptured from deep within Dean. His movements were becoming laboured, his pace quickening. He was close to his release.  
Your hands reached his buttocks and you squeezed firmly, pulling his fleshy cheeks apart and pushing him deeper into your throbbing core.  
“Fucking hell" he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut. He thrust deep into you one last time, and hard. He buried his face in your neck and stilled, his public bone firmly pressing against your pulsing bud. Your whole body shuddered, your hips jerking forward, yearning for more friction. Finally a warmth filled your abdomen as he spilled himself inside of you, his face nestling into your neck, his stubble scratching your delicate skin. So many overwhelming sensations sent you spiralling towards your own climax, your vision blurred, your body convulsing as tidal waves of pure bliss engulfed you. In that moment it was just you and Dean, the way it should be. Nothing else in the world existed besides the feeling of his weight pressing into you. You could have stayed there forever, basking in the peaceful euphoria of your comedown, your body still entwined with Dean's. Still, the romance of the moment had been fabricated in your mind and the reality was forced upon you all too soon when Dean withdrew from your embrace without a hint of compassion.

Still slumped across the table top, you reached for your clothes, desperate to conceal you trembling bare body. Tears began to roll down your cheeks at the realisation of what had just happened. You felt numb, as though time had stopped as you struggled to processed the multitude of emotions that threatened to overwhelm you. You felt helpless and weak for giving in to him so easily. Your stomach twisted with rage at the memory of his ruthless advances. Yet deep down you loathed yourself the most; not for giving into temptation but for still wanting to reach for him as you watched him saunter towards the door through tear filled eyes.  
Then it all happened so fast. As if from no where, Sam erupted through the door just as Dean reached for the handle. His wrists and hands were bruised from escaping the ropes that Dean had restrained him with, his shaggy hair limp across his moist forehead.  
“Dean, Stop" he bellowed, “It’s over.” As the words left his lips he clamped silver devils trap handcuffs around his demon brother's wrists before stabbing a needle deep into the vain in his neck. The scream that exploded from Dean's lungs was sickening, an haunting animalistic cry of pain and anger that resonated through your soul. You could do nothing but gape in horror as he fell to his knees, his eyes flashing a jet black like a void where his soul should be.  
Then, nothing. Dean fell silent. His head stooped and his once thrashing arms hung lifelessly.  
“Dean!" you heard yourself holler, panic rising in your chest. You sprinted across the room and dropped to your knees in front of him. Taking his face in your hands you shook him, silently praying for a response.  
“Be careful" Sam warned you, a terrified expression on his face. He was still stood behind Dean, supporting the weight of his limp body.  
Minutes passed and the panic was beginning to evolve into desperation and grief as you cradled him. You couldn't loose him, not like this. Despite your repulsion at his twisted demonic actions, deep inside he was still Dean.  
“Please." you sobbed. There was a hollow feeling in your chest, as though your heart had been ripped from your body.  
To your relief, Dean began to lift his head slowly, as though every movement was agonising. He opened his eyes and stared at you, they were still jet black orbs. Your heart dropped to your stomach and you lunged backwards, terrified of what he might do. That was it, the last hope had failed. That was until his face began to soften. His expression was becoming sorrowful as the anger dissipated and with a blink his eyes returned to their natural hazel shade.  
“Dean?” You and Sam asked simultaneously, both relieved but tentative. Dean could barley bring himself to look at you, but when he did, you instantly knew he was back, the real Dean.  
“It's me." he mumbled in response. You were overjoyed to have Dean back yet you felt a pang of regret that the confident expression was gone, sadness taking it's place. His eyes weighed heavy with guilt, tears threatening to fall. You could hardly bare it. You crawled too him and pulled him into your arms, your chin resting on the top of his head, the soft strands of hair oddly comforting against your neck.  
“I'm so sorry." Were the only words he could think to say and so he repeated them over and over, knowing it would never be enough. He loved you and he'd hurt you and he didn't know how to make it right.

You stayed with him that night, your head resting on his chest as you drifted off to sleep. You didn't know how long it would take you to forgive him for what his demon alter ego had done to you. Even as you lay nestled in his warm embrace the memories of his fierce black eyes haunted your dreams. One thing you knew for sure was that Dean’s remorse was sincere and his feelings for you were pure. There was no one who could punish him for his actions more than himself. You had a long road ahead of you but you knew, that somehow, you would make it together.


End file.
